


Grindelnewt Tumblr Shorts

by Mischiefs_Hawk, silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Newt Scamander, Bullying, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Dubious Consent, Durmstrang, Durmstrang Student Newt Scamander, Gen, Implied Bullying, Implied Sexual Content, Just in one chapter tho, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Paris AU, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Royalty, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, Shorts, Some Scamandercest, Tumblr Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Just shorts from Silverynight's and Mischiefs-Hawk's tumblr conversations, posts, and art.





	1. Temptation

“I have no interest in being one of your fanatics,” Newt said, eyeing the blue flames around Grindelwald as they moved to encircle Newt, too. 

“No, but you have an interest in your creatures, don’t you?” The Dark Wizard murmured, circling Newt who was feeling decidedly more and more uncomfortable. Through the roar of the flames Newt could hear Theseus shouting for him, but it was too loud to clearly hear what the British Auror was saying. 

“Think about it, Newton. In a world where we didn’t have to hide, they wouldn’t either,” Grindelwald stood right behind Newt now, his voice whispering in Newt’s ear. The Magizoologist tried not to shiver, having the Dark Wizard so close to him- and his voice was so soft and enchanting. 

“I just want to protect them and educate others about them.” He replied, trying hard to look straight ahead and not be distracted. He didn’t notice when Grindelwald’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling Newt flush against the German’s chest. 

“Imagine, Newton- every resource at your disposal, laws in place to protect them. Your fantastic beasts flourishing with no poachers to hurt them. No Occamy eggs shattered for their silver, no Bowtruckles stolen for their lock-picking skills. An entire division of wizards and witches who care just as much as you out in the world with the only goal to maintain the beasts’ safety. 

Newt’s heart was beating like a war drum in his chest, the warmth of the flames and the coolness of Grindelwald’s touch and voice was making his mind very fuzzy. 

Grindelwald continued, pressing kisses to Newt’s neck as he did so,

“Let me give you that world, Newton. Stay at my side and it’ll be yours.” 

The Magizoologist felt like he was swallowing tar as he replied softly, 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr at Silverynight.tumblr.com and Mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like our stuff, consider buying us a coffee!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/maynni (Silvery's) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X (Mischief's)


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert Grindelwald has been waiting for Newt's arrival.

“Newton, I’m so glad you finally decided to join us today…because I’ve been waiting for you.” 

Newt audibly swallowed, looking between his brother, Leta, and Grindelwald. They had come here with the intention of saving her but judging by the smirk on Grindelwald’s face and his words, this had all been planned. 

Since New York, Newt had been avoiding crowds and people in general as much as possible, aside from a handful of book readings and signings. When he’d gotten to Paris, he intended to stay long enough for a signing before continuing on. Instead, Theseus had shown up right before it started to tell him that Leta had been kidnapped by Grindelwald’s followers. Newt was of course the only person Theseus could trust now that it was clear that Grindelwald’s followers were in the ministry. 

Newt hadn’t had much of a choice, then did he? 

Quietly thanking Jacob for his promise to watch over his case, Newt replied to the Dark Lord. 

“You can’t use my creatures against me,” Why else would Grindelwald want him- or rather, have gone to all this trouble just to draw Newt out?

The Magizoologist certainly didn’t expect to watch as Grindelwald’s smirk to grow into something more predatory. 

“I am not interested in your creatures, darling. Although, they will be very much welcomed with us, of course. I wouldn’t dream of taking you away from them.”

Newt just stared at him, completely bewildered. ‘Why is he implying I’d be with him?’ The Hufflepuff thought ‘I’d never follow someone like him!’

“I see you have doubts,” the dark lord said, amused. 

Ignoring Theseus order’s not to talk to Grindelwald, Newt tilted his head- questioning the blonde “Wouldn’t you? After all,” Newt’s voice grew soft despite his attempts for it not to. 

“Lightning curses hurt.”

It’s just a second, a flash but Newt sees it anyway, regret written on Grindelwald’s face. He walks inside the blue circle of flames, their light making his skin look even paler. 

“You’re right. I should- I apologize for that. But I hadn’t seen you yet, not truly. I hadn’t realized how important you were- “he paused, amending his statement “ I hadn’t realized how important you are.” 

“I’m really not.” Newt narrows his eyes, noting that Grindelwald was clearly losing his patience. 

Grindelwald growled, a slight wave of his hand in a display of wandless magic had Newt being pushed right into Grindelwald’s arms. 

“You are the most important person here, Liebling,” The Dark Lord declared, pressing his lips against the Magizoologist’s. 

He doesn’t know why he does it- confusion, shock, or simply because he’d wanted to (though he’d never admit it)- Newt’s lips parted, allowing Grindelwald to deepen the kiss. 

The blonde practically purred, his grip on Newt tightening. He’d already decided- he was never letting Newt go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr at Silverynight.tumblr.com and Mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like our stuff, consider buying us a coffee!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/maynni (Silvery's) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X (Mischief's)


	3. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina have been led into a trap.

After an informant dropped the time and place for one of Grindelwald’s meetings, Tina and Newt decided to go “undercover” to hear one of Grindelwald’s speeches. The duo through the dark wizard would never notice them, and the large crowd would keep them hidden. 

But they were wrong. 

Grindelwald had walked out to the middle of the crowd, already winning over all the witches and wizards present with his sweet promises and smooth voice. Newt and Tina knew they were fucked when Grindelwald said, 

“My dream, we who live for truth” he paused, a predatory smirk on his face as his mismatched eyes stared directly into Newt’s, continuing “for love…”

Tina was completely shocked, whispering to Newt with no hidden irritation “Did the Dark Lord just wink at you?” 

But Newt was so confused, he was too flustered to talk. Why in Merlin’s name had Dumbledore sent him to do this?

Grindelwald had known the second Newt and the Goldstein girl had entered the courtyard. Their attempts to blend in with the rest of his followers may fool some but not Gellert who had been stalking his prey for much longer than probably most would assume. 

The Magizoologist had caught his eye and the German had already decided Newt wouldn’t be going anywhere. Newt had willingly entered this place, and now, surrounded by Gellert’s followers, it would be child’s play to ensure Newt never left his side again. 

Upon realizing Gellert knew they were there, Newt and Tina moved to make a quick getaway. 

“Where do you think you’re going, liebling?” Grindelwald called, his eyes hadn’t moved off Newt. Newt wonders if he has just been insulted, if the term liebling was meant to be some kind of threat. 

It had to be because Grindelwald’s followers start to move around them, forming a circle to entrap them. 

“What do we do now?” Tina whispered, panic clear in his eyes. 

“She can go, I promise none of my men will hurt her Newton.” Grindelwald walked toward them, the crowd moving to let him through. “If you stay, of course.” 

“No, Newt-!” 

“You promise?” The Magizoologist asked, forcing himself to not look at his scared friend. 

“You have my word,” Grindelwald murmured, taking Newt’s hand and kissing his knuckles- making Newt blush. 

“Then I will- I’ll stay.” 

Tina watched the exchange, fear being replaced by determination. 

“I’ll get Theseus’ help.” She promised before apparating away. The silence of the courtyard after her apparation was awful. Unable to meet Grindelwald’s eyes, he allowed himself to be led by Grindelwald out of the courtyard and into a hidden room behind the stage. 

Grindelwald’s arms were surprisingly warm as they embraced Newt who stood as frozen as ice- both in his stiff demeanor and temperature. 

The Magizoologist was absolutely terrified, the lightning curses from New York still made regular appearances in his nightmares. 

“Everything is going to be fine, liebling” Grindelwald whispered that last word before kissing Newt’s neck. “The moment has come to take our rightful place in this world, and you’ll be by my side to watch it all.” 

Newt shivered against Grindelwald’s attentions. This was the oddest kind of mocking he had ever experienced and he had experienced a lot during his time at Hogwarts. 

“As what? Some kind of prisoner?”

Newt is certain Grindelwald is mocking him when he hears a low chuckle coming from his lips. 

“Now, why would I want you to be my prisoner? No, Newton I want to take care of you. I’ll give you anything you want-“

“What about my freedom?”

Grindelwald bit Newt’s neck lightly in response. Newt shivered, unsure if it came only from his fear. 

“You know that’s not an option, my love.” 

Newt bit his lip to keep any sound from escaping. His hands clenched in fists as he tried to calm himself down enough to ask the dark lord why Newt of all people? There certainly had to be better (and more willing) options than a simple Magizoologist. 

“There’s no one better, Newton. Why can’t you see how perfect you are?” Grindelwald’s tone became a bit more distant as he traced Newt’s bottom lip with his thumb, almost tenderly “like you were made just for me.” 

Before pulling Newt into their first real kiss, Grindelwald said “You’ll realize it soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr at Silverynight.tumblr.com and Mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like our stuff, consider buying us a coffee!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/maynni (Silvery's) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X (Mischief's)


	4. Silent Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert should have made a back-up plan.

Gellert Grindelwald looked at Newt with dawning horror. He cursed himself for not having a backup plan. Because Newton was supposed to be happily distracted with the Zouwu, that was the only reason he’d set the beast free in the first place. 

Gellert should have anticipated it was going to be too easy for Newton to gain control over the Beast. He should have known Newton would be able to finish up with the Zouwu quickly enough to continue looking for Credence. 

Still, Newton was not supposed to be there, trying to take Credence back. He’s also not supposed to be that breathtakingly beautiful nor should Gellert care. 

Yet, he does. 

Now, Newton’s looking so fierce, so determined- it takes all of Gellert’s strength not to walk away and allow Newt to escape with Credence. As tempting as Newton is and as much as he doesn’t want to fight the Magizoologist it doesn’t change that he still needs the obscurus and its power. 

The truth is Gellert doesn’t want to hurt Newt. 

Newt had eyed Grindelwald wearily, one hand keeping Credence steady as they backed away from Grindelwald. For some reason, the German looked absolutely heart broken. As if he were being torn apart- but why Newt couldn’t say. It almost made the Magizoologist want to stay and see if there was something he could do to help. The redhead was sure he’d seen that kind of look before. Years ago, back in Hogwarts when Leta had let him take all the blame for the incident. 

He could still recall Theseus’ comments about how heartbroken he’d looked. 

Newt wanted to get Credence- and the Zouwu- out of there but some part wanted to stay too. 

“What are you doing here?” Gellert laments out loud, taking a step closer to them. He stares at Newton; his green eyes big and soft, hair as messy as ever and those cute freckles of his driving Gellert mad. 

Did Albus plan this? Did he choose Newton Scamander specific to make Gellert hesitate?

“Don’t make me do this,” he mumbles. He still isn’t sure what he’s going to do. Why can’t Newton see that all he does is for a great cause? 

Oh, how beautiful it’d be if Newton could see- if Newton was on his side. Gellert would take care of him, he’d make a world for Newt’s creatures to roam free. 

But it was useless to dream, Newton wouldn’t accept that. He wouldn’t sacrifice Credence, would he?

“I’m here to make sure Credence is safe.” Silently, Newt begged Grindelwald to understand. He couldn’t say it aloud, but he meant it. As long as he could stay with Credence, to make sure he was being treated fairly, then he didn’t mind where they were. He wasn’t an Auror for Merlin’s sake. All he wanted was peace and fairness, for everyone. 

“What if I promise you he will be safe with me?” Gellert says, already thinking through to a better solution. Hope just slightly infecting his voice. He can feel it, he can see Newton with them, with him. 

“Why don’t you come with us? That way you can make sure Credence is treated to your liking.” This would be perfect, if Newton accepts. 

If he does, then Gellert will never let him go. Not too far at least, never out of his sight. 

Newt internally sighed in relief. 

“If Credence is alright with it, then we’ll come with you.” He wouldn’t side with Grindelwald, but it was that look. The heart broken one that pushed Newt towards this man who perhaps was more like Newt then Newt had cared to admit. 

Its difficult for Gellert to convince himself that Newton was really coming with them. That he isn’t going to disappear and slip through his fingers once again. He’s glad Credence isn’t opposed to the idea, either. 

Because, after weeks of silently watching the Magizoologist, of looking without touching, Gellert is almost desperate. He needs to make sure of it. 

“Let’s go then,” Gellert reaches out to him, holding his breath, waiting for Newton to disappear. 

The Brit knew without a doubt this was probably the stupidest thing he had and will ever do. He was practically handing himself over on a silver platter, which would be fine as long as he wasn’t used to threaten Theseus or to use his creatures. 

‘Hmmm,’ Newt thought as he allowed Gellert to take his hand in his, ‘I hope my Niffler doesn’t annoy him too much.’  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr at Silverynight.tumblr.com and Mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like our stuff, consider buying us a coffee!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/maynni (Silvery's) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X (Mischief's)


	5. Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt doesn't believe Gellert really cares.

At first, Gellert just wants to make sure Newton Scamander was not a threat. Then, after watching him face down more than dozen dangerous creatures without fear or hesitation; after seeing him get hurt, after noticing the new wounds that will eventually turn into scars, after all this Gellert starts to become fascinated. 

It wasn’t often at first but sometimes Newt feels eyes on him. It happens at any time in the day- when Newt was caring for his creatures or when he was exploring a new ecosystem or even when he’s just doing mundane things. Only when it became more and more common did Newt become concerned. 

Could someone actually be watching him? And why would they? Newt hadn’t interfered with anything since New York. 

Maybe he should owl Theseus about this. But if whoever it was wasn’t doing anything harmful, did it matter? Sure, it made him a little uncomfortable but there wasn’t anything to do about it now. At the moment, he had a mildly annoyed Chinese Fireball to help since some idiot had tried to shoot it was a blasted arrow, of all things. 

Or maybe it was possible no one was watching him. After all, it wasn’t like he was important in the grand scheme of things. His research, however, that did have some worth to it. 

Gellert has nothing to do in China and yet he’s watching from afar as a very reckless Magizoologist tries to calm down a dragon. And yet, he seems to have everything under control so in the meantime, Gellert decided to take care of the scum which had tried to hunt it down. 

Newton always looked so sad whenever someone hurt a magical creature and Gellert had decided he doesn’t like when Newt looks sad. 

Normally, Gellert would’ve taken his time with the man but he wants to go back to his Magizoologist, to make sure the dragon hadn’t hurt him. 

He freezes the moment he sees the lovely smile curling up Newton’s lips, the sparks in his eyes and hears the giggle coming out of his mouth. 

It was just so lovely. 

Gellert wants to step out of the shadows, to talk to him but something stops the Dark Lord. Not yet, it wasn’t time yet. 

Newton would be startled and confused if he sees Gellert, maybe even scared. No, he needs to wait. 

At least for a while. 

After years of researching skittish creatures and staying in the shadows to hide from Poachers and hunters, Newt knows when someone is nearby. He’s had to develop the skill of being aware of everything around him, at least when it came to his beasts. 

Once taking care that the fireball would be fine, he pressed a kiss to its snout and wished it luck. The dragon hummed happily, gently nudging Newt with his huge snout before taking off into the skies. Newt watching it go, calling out to whoever it was lurking in the shadows, 

“You can come out, you know.”

Gellert is impressed, to say the least. No one has ever been able to tell when he’s watching them. His Newton never ceased to surprise him. 

“It’s really a pleasure to see you again, Liebling.” Gellert says as he steps forward. 

Newt starred at the figure, his eyes wide and clearly, he was surprised. The Magizoologist immediately looked to see that the fireball was far enough away as not to be hurt by Grindelwald’s rage. 

“I’m hesitant to say the same,” Newt replied, barely suppressing his stutter. 

Gellert took another step closer, just one to watch Newt’s reaction. The Magizoologist didn’t move, yet. 

“But why, darling? I’m not here to hurt, I wouldn’t dream of it. In fact, I came to this place just to admire you.” Gellert smirked as Newt’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“I was going to leave until you asked me to come out.” 

Newt can already hear Theseus and Tina yelling at him for getting into trouble again. How was he supposed to know it was Gellert bloody Grindelwald?! Newt bit his lip for a moment before asking how long Grindelwald had been watching him. 

“A couple of weeks, months- does that really matter?” Gellert grinned, stepping close to Newton. His fingers itching and twitching with anticipation. 

“You’re truly fascinating, you know?” The dark lord took a deep breath, inhaling Newt’s scent. He was already addicted to the wild smell, the mixture of woods, flowers, and a flowing fresh water river. 

Newt doesn’t really know what to do in this situation. To be fair, he’s never been in one like this before. He’s fairly certain Grindelwald isn’t going to kill him- but this was act was strange. It’s almost like he was flirting with Newt?

That couldn’t possibly be right, though it put Dumbledore’s warning about Grindelwald into perspective. 

Gellert was finally close enough to touch he sighs as his fingers trace the freckles on Newton’s cheek. 

“Tell me, what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” 

Newt flinched a Gellert’s touch, stepping back and away from the man. An odd kind of hurt clear on his face. 

“There’s no need to be this cruel- I know I’m a freak.” He knew his interest in men singled him out as odder then just being a Magizoologist. Somehow, Grindelwald had found out and seemed to think it was the perfect way to mock him. 

“A freak?” Gellert repeats, genuinely confused. It feels like a knife stabbing him, a cold wound just to watch Newton recoiling from him. 

“What do you mean? Did someone call you a freak?” Gellert questions, wanting to get closer. But he doesn’t move. Whoever had dared to hurt Newton like this was going to pay for this. 

With much more confidence than he usually had, Newt looked directly at Grindelwald. 

“Everyone has, or well mostly everyone.” Jacob, Tina and Queenie never had. Theseus hadn’t either, but most people still sneered at Newt. It was just one of many reasons why he preferred the company of his beasts over people. But what did that matter to Grindelwald? Even if he did look truly troubled by Newt’s words. 

Gellert tried to get closer again, although this time he doesn’t try to touch him. 

“And why did they call you a freak?” It’s really all new to him to care for someone, to comfort them. He’s not entirely sure what to do, or even how to do it. Pain and how best to inflict it, on the other hand, is something he knows very well. He needs to know more, he needs names. 

“Did that happen when you were at Hogwarts? Do you remember who they were?”

“Why are you asking? Why are you pretending to care?” Newt’s voice, rather everything about him in the moment, just seemed so tired. Facing down a Chinese Fireball, one of the most dangerous and powerful beasts in the world? Easy. 

Talking about the constant bullying and harassment for being a freak with someone pretending to care about him? Nope, no thanks. Newt couldn’t play this game- he never could. The rules just didn’t make sense to someone like him. 

“Please, just leave me alone.” 

Newton seems so distant now, he’s emotionally withdrawing and Gellert can’t have that. Not if he wants Newton to trust him. 

“And what makes you think I’m pretending?” Gellert takes another step forward, “Why is it so difficult to believe that I find you truly fascinating? Newton, please look me in the eye and tell me what you see. Do you really believe I don’t care about you?” 

For a second, Newt glances up at Grindelwald and finds himself frozen. The mix-matched eyes seem to stare into his very soul. He can’t explain why but he does belief Grindel- no, he believes Gellert is being honest. 

“But why?” his voice cracks, and for a moment it appears as if he’s holding back tears. The years of repressing the awful memories now on the verge of being released. 

Gellert wipes away a single tear that managed to escape from Newton’s right eye. 

“I saw you many times and I started to care,” he takes Newt’s right hand and traces a scar on the back of it. “I watched when that Zouwu got startled and pushed you and worried because your hand was bleeding,” 

He brushes his fingers of his left hand over Newton’s left shoulder, “ I know you have another scar right here because you jumped in front of that Kelpie to protect it without a second thought. But you looked so happy when it escaped to freedom.” 

Newt sharply inhaled, Gellert’s touch was like fire, threatening to burn every inch of him. For the first time in his life, Newt acted more like a Gryffindor than a Hufflepuff. He grabbed the lapels of Gellert’s jacket and kissed the German. 

It takes Gellert a whole second to kiss back- he so surprised by Newton’s reaction- but when he finally does, he doesn’t hold back. He kisses as if he’s starving, he moves his lips against the Magizoologist remember all those times he watched Newton. Every time he wished Newton was by his side. 

He takes Newton by the waist and pulls him even closer. Drowning in Newton’s taste, in his scent. He kisses Newton and thinks of the future, not willing to ever let go. 

Newt kissed back like he’s a desperate man. Like Gellert is his only lifeline to the living world. Newt’s hands move to wrap around Gellert’s shoulders Newt had never admitted how much he wanted this- how much he wanted to feel important to someone. If Gellert wanted him that much, Newt wasn’t sure he could ever leave. 

“Come with me, Liebling” Gellert whispers, kissing every inch of skin he can reach before kissing his way back to Newton’s lips. “Let me keep you.”

As much as he just wants to say yes- a thousand times yes, Newt still had his creatures. He wasn’t sure even Gellert’s addictive and seductive nature would be enough to separate him from his beloved beasts. Newton’s voice is quiet when he asks if he can still be a Magizoologist and be with Gellert. Though what exactly Gellert meant by “keep him” Newt has no idea. 

Gellert chuckles, lips tracing Newton’s neck. 

“Now, why would I try to stop you from doing what you love? That’s one of the reasons why I became so fascinated with you.” He cups Newton’s face in his hands and stares into Newt’s bright eyes. 

“You can keep saving creatures and still be mine. Would you be mine, darling?” 

Newt’s voice is so quiet when he says “yes.” He wants to curl into Gellert’s embrace and stay there. He could be happy and keep his creatures? By Merlin’s beard, Newt couldn’t make himself care about anything else. 

“Yes,” he repeated “yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr at Silverynight.tumblr.com and Mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like our stuff, consider buying us a coffee!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/maynni (Silvery's) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X (Mischief's)


	6. Durmstrang Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Newt went to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts?

Newt is Durmstrang’s Sweetheart. Everyone in the school loves him and poor is the soul that dares to hurt him.

But it didn’t start that way; the moment they saw that sweet boy in school most of them thought he was not going to survive there- because Newt looked like a forest nymph; a kind, beautiful creature that was too shy for his own good.

They thought he wasn’t going to last at year; they were so wrong.

Later they learned sweet does not mean weak and kind doesn’t mean not incapable.

They learned that the hard way when one of the students found a dragon and tried to tame it in front of his classmates while their professor was gone, but the student only managed to piss the creature off and ran away while all the others started to scream.

Newt was so angry because they were scaring the poor thing. And he just approached it, while the other boys and girls just stood there and watched, jaw dropped, as sweet, beautiful Newt smiled at the creature until the dragon stopped hissing and allowed him to stoke his muzzle.

The creature turned into putty in Newt’s hands. And Newt beamed at the creature and named it Patrick.

Since then Patrick visits Newt and sometimes he brings his family with him. Some of the students and professors like to keep him company just to watch the huge creatures wagging their tails happily at the sight of Newt, like they’re puppies.

It took a while for everyone in Durmstrang to love Newt completely, but now that they do, it’s not going to change. They all are fiercely protective of their Sweetheart. The boy that is not afraid of any magical creature, the boy that blushes whenever someone tells him how beautiful he is, the boy that thinks Nundus are kittens and has already make friends with the kelpie that lives near the school.

The boy that has his own army of dragons and absolutely hates when someone calls them army because they’re just his friends.

Everyone in Durmstrang is so ready to protect Newt they almost jump at Theseus’ throat when he comes to visit his brother for the first time, but they back off as soon as they realize he is Newt’s older brother.

Theseus doesn’t like them at all, but he’s glad Newt has so many people willing to do anything for him.

The thing about a Durmstrang Newt is that he’s darker. Not that he isn’t still kind or loving or the same wonderful wizard he would have been should he have gone to Hogwarts. It only means he’s a little more willing to use violence to get what he wants- which was usually to protect beasts.

After he became well known around the school for having an army of dragons (despite his dislike for such a moniker), a professor decided to contact one Gellert Grindelwald.

Grindelwald, as he rose in prominence and power, had spies spread far and wide throughout the wizarding world. Including wizarding schools to keep an eye out for any promising witches and wizards to join Grindelwald’s cause.

The Spy at Durmstrang watched Newt Scamander grow up from a shy gangly 11 year old to a still shy but considerably talented adult. Before the end of Newt’s last year, the professor reported Newt to Grindelwald.

Now, usually, when a student is expelled from a school he isn’t usually ever welcomed back.

Grindelwald, as usual, was the exception. Grindelwald was a dark lord, one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Saying no to him would just be foolish.

When the blonde arrived at Durmstrang, it didn’t take long to find Newt Scamander. Durmstrang was settled on the cliffs by the North Sea, so sitting next to the edge surrounded by no less then five dragons was the student he’d come for.

Newt Scamander was singing to one of them, a younger one if Gellert were to guess. The giant creature actually purred in Newt’s lap, steam rising from its nostrils and making Newton giggle.

For the moment, Gellert was content to watch Newton. The young man, rather the budding Magizoologist could bring dragons to heel. He would be a good asset in the fight for the Greater Good.

But it was more than that. There was some kind of unique power that Newton held that few others did. He was kind, he saw beauty even in monsters. Newt was loving- he was selfless and so painfully beautiful that Gellert just wanted to snatch up.

And, well, he was a Dark Lord, wasn’t he? How hard could it be to woo a young man like Newton?

It probably would have helped if when Newton noticed him, he didn’t trip like a fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr via prompt to SN which SN allowed me to write a thing for. -MH
> 
> Find us on Tumblr at Silverynight.tumblr.com and Mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like our stuff, consider buying us a coffee!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/maynni (Silvery's) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X (Mischief's)


	7. Royal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Theseus will do whatever he can to ensure his brother will stay by his side.

Theseus Scamander could not do much as a prince to further his plans. He could do, and had done quite a bit, of planning and research. He’d found a summoning spell for a demon a few years ago. Not only a demon but a prince of hell, himself.

The demon, Grindelwald, would give him the power for his dreams to become reality. His dreams of making his beloved baby brother into his queen.

Grindelwald hadn’t even wanted anything in exchange, just a possible favor far off in the future when Theseus was king. Theseus had happily agreed.  
When he’d summoned the white haired demon, Grindelwald had given him just a taste of what the future would be like.

“Did you know, my prince, that one of my gifts is to see the future? Before you agree or disagree, perhaps you’d like to see a glimpse?”

With a wave of his hand, everything around them changed like a gust of smoke into the ether.

Theseus saw a mirror image of himself sitting on his father’s throne.  But Theseus (and Grindelwald) had eyes only for Newt. Sitting in the throne next to Theseus was Newt.

The younger man wore a long blue dress, a sheer gossamer layer around his pales shoulders and made the skirt of the dress sparkle. Upon Newt’s head, wrapping around the red curls was a golden throne. It wasn’t their mothers- instead it looked more like someone had taken vines and leaves and dipped them in gold to make a crown for his brother.

He looked beautiful. Newt turned towards the other Theseus, giving a soft smile to the other. The other Theseus took Newt’s hand in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss. Which earned a small giggle from Newt that made Theseus’s head spin.

The next image he saw was in their bedroom. They saw through the red silken curtains around the bed of Newt sliding himself down on the other Theseus’ hardened member. The light sounds Newt made as he did so, the way he threw his head back- his red curls sticking to his neck from sweat.

The other Theseus had his hands on Newt’s hips, murmuring encouragements for his queen. Seeing Newt like this, his kind baby brother doing such sinful acts- the sounds he made, that they made as they made love were leaving Theseus fairly uncomfortable.

“I-I can’t Thee’,” the younger whimpered, his movement becoming erratic when the other Theseus met Newt’s movement with rolls of his hips.

“Go on, my precious little one,” the other Theseus grunted, seemingly forcing himself to refrain from switching their positions and pounding into Newt.

The image of Newt coming, completely untouched, the beauty of it remained in Theseus’ head for a very long time.

When their mother tried to present possible courters for either of them or when their father reminded Theseus he was only a prince, Theseus would think of Newt. He thought of bringing the other as his queen, his wife forevermore with no one to stop him.

Theseus thought of Newt, his future queen and he would overcome whatever trials awaited them.

(He didn’t know the demon he summoned had plans of his own)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit us on tumblr! @ mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com and silverynight.tumblr.com
> 
> Our Kofis (Mischiefs') http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X (Silvery's) https://ko-fi.com/maynni


	8. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Newt give up to save his friends?

“Forever?” Newt murmured, his voice quiet and unsure. Grindelwald’s arms wrapped around his thin waist, the German pressing soft kisses to Newt’s neck. The sensation was unfamiliar, making shivers go down his spine.

“Forever,” Grindelwald confirmed, Newt could feel his damn smirk against his skin.

“I’d say it’s like selling your soul, but your freedom is worth much more than your soul, isn’t it Newton?”

If Grindelwald wasn’t holding him up, Newt probably would have collapsed. His knees felt weak as reality rained down on him. The Magizoologist didn’t have much of a choice. His freedom, his travels- his creatures, what would happen to them?!

Newt didn’t even notice when he started crying only that he was no longer facing away from Grindelwald. Instead, the other man was embracing him.

“Keine Tränen, mein liebling” Grindelwald murmured, brushing away his tears. His voice unbearably soft.  

It wasn’t that hard of a choice, in a way. If he agreed to this, to bond with the Dark Lord then Theseus, Leta and his friends from New York would all be safe.  His creatures, too of course. Grindelwald knew better then to not include them in the deal.

“Please don’t take my beasts,” the hand brushing through Newt’s hair paused for a moment before stopping to tilt Newt’s chin up. His hazel eyes meeting Grindelwald’s mismatched ones.

“You’ll get used to it, my darling- but I won’t be taking your beasts. Why would I? After all, I said I’d be taking your freedom not your soul.”

To his credit, Grindelwald didn’t lie. He didn’t take Newt’s creatures and even helped Newt transport many of them to Nurmengard. He’d bring Newt creatures that his followers found for Newt to heal and help.

Every now and then, Newt would be allowed to go on trips, usually accompanied by Grindelwald or Vinda and an entourage of followers.

Grindelwald- rather, Gellert as he preferred to be called by Newt never forced the Hufflepuff into his bed. Which, Newt had to admit was admirable if the bar was set considerably low. Sometimes, the blonde would kiss his cheek, or just spend hours in his hospital just watching Newt but not much else. It initially made Newt very uncomfortable but he got used to it.

Newt wasn’t sure how long he’d been bonded with Gellert when it happened. One day, the man just seemed to appear and embrace him.

“It seems I was wrong,” Gellert kissed his forehead, looking so unbearably sad that Newt’s heart couldn’t help but break at the sight.

“Your freedom is your soul, darling. Every day you spend here, I see a bit more of your light fade away- leave Nurmengard. I release you.”

The Magizoologist just stared at him for a moment, completely dumbstruck.

“J-just like that?”

Gellert nodded, trying to smile and look less like he was falling apart.

“Just like that.”

-

Newt was only gone a week. He couldn’t help it and couldn’t do much to explain it. Every night, he felt cold. Even if they weren’t having sex, Newt tended to crawl into Gellert’s bed just to get warm.

Nurmengard was damned cold.

He didn’t know what it was but he was too cold to sleep at night, and just for fuck’s sake- he missed his husband’s arms around him!

The Magizoologist dropped his teacup when he realized that. Theseus was at his side in a moment, a wave of his wand cleaning up the mess and healing his hand from the burn.

“Little one?”

“I’m sorry-“ Newt muttered, not even looking at his brother before he ran out of the flat, his hand on his case.

-  
Newt didn’t bother knocking when he barged into the meeting room for Gellert’s followers. He could feel their stares on them, making Newt immediately curl into himself. He stuttered out an apology, unable to meet his husband’s eyes.

He barely noticed it when Vinda brushed the others out of the room, leaving it empty except for Newt and Gellert.

“I’m sorry- I can go-“

Gellert, instead of throwing him out, hugged him again. Holding him so close, Newt was surprised their magics hadn’t surged and created a single being instead.

“You came back,”

Newt smiled for the first time since he left.

“I missed you,” The sound Gellert made may have been a laugh or a cry. So, Newt did what he assumed normal husbands did when their partner was upset.

He kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find us on tumblr! @ mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com and @ silverynight.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like our stuff, consider buying us a coffee <3   
> (Mischiefs) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X (Silvery's) https://ko-fi.com/maynni


	9. See you again

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Newton,” Grindelwald murmurs before kissing the magizoologist’s hand.

Newt freezes, completely bewildered, cheeks turning bright red.

Vinda is trying to fight the need of pulling her own hair out.

“We’re in the middle of a fight, my Lord. And he’s on the opposite side!”

Gellert waved off his trusted acolytes warning. He knew his followers would properly distract Newton’s brother and his other friends. Especially that fucking auror that spent way too much time with his magizoologist for Gellert to be comfortable with. 

If he knew it wouldn’t make Newton sad, he would have killed Graves by now. But no, he’d sworn he would never do anything that could upset the redhead- well, within reason. 

He wouldn’t harm a creature, for example- but he’d still remove aurors from his way. They tended to not appreciate his darling, anyway. 

“Did you enjoy my gift, liebling?” 

The Dark Lord adored the blush on Newton’s pale face, going down to being hidden under that trademark blue coat. 

“It was- um, interesting.” Most of the gifts Gellert gave Newton were for his creatures or sometimes creatures his followers rescued. Most of them. 

But sometimes, he gave Newt toys. Special and expensive toys that he enjoyed imaging Newt using. The last one was a blue plug- blue like Newt’s coat, decorated with a diamond on the end. 

“Soon enough, darling I promise you’ll get the real thing.” 

Newt bit his lip, looking both excited and terrified at the prospect. Ah, his darling was so unused to these things- especially if the older Scamander’s reaction was anything to go by. 

“Get away from my brother!” The less interesting Scamander yelled, cursing and throwing anyone who got in his way. 

The dark Lord pressed a final kiss to Newt’s hand, his mix-matched eyes meeting Newt’s bright blues. 

“Tschüss, mein Liebling. Until next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find us on tumblr at silverynight.tumblr.com and mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like our stuff, consider buying us a coffee! 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/maynni (Silvery's) 
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X (Mischief's)


	10. Obsessive Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Silverynight's Grindelnewt filled prompt (Ch. 13) about muggle!Newt

Newt cried when they left London. He hated it and tried stifling the cries but the damned tears wouldn’t stop and all he could think about was the broken look on Theseus face when Grindelwald led him into a carriage drawn by black horses with bat-like wings. Even as fascinating as that was, Newt couldn’t think about anything else but Theseus.

His poor brother had looked so distraught, and he’d been crying- Newt hadn’t seen his brother cry since their parents died at the beginning of the War. The war being the magical community taking over, led by his self-proclaimed fiancé.

The man wasn’t unpleasant to look at but that didn’t change that Newt was terrified of him. Grindelwald had taken his place next to Newt, his arm around Newt’s shoulders.  
He gently hushed Newt, pulling the younger man to him- and Newt didn’t have much of a choice in who he could get comfort from. 

A warm hand rubbed his back in soothing circles, strange words were being murmured in his ear. He didn’t recognize the touch of magic until he was already falling asleep.

Falling asleep in the arms of the man who’d ruined his life- what had he done in a past life to deserve this?

-

In all his vision and dreams, Gellert had never seen this possibility. He’d just assumed being able to free Newton from such a small enclosure- to never worry about day to day stresses of life would be comforting. His beloved was such a delicate thing and – now that he had the opportunity to really look at Newton- Gellert immediately noticed the scars.

When he’d entered the Scamander home, Newton clearly hadn’t expected guests. The younger man was donning only a light blue sweater which was too large and hung off his skinny frame- revealing deliciously pale skin and freckles. But looking closer Gellert found scars.

Casting a quick charm to ensure no one could look through the carriages windows, Gellert pulled off Newton’s sweater. While he’d hoped undressing the muggle for the first time would be in a much more romantic locale. Not to mention, his partner would be conscious.

But now was not the time.

His future husband to be had scars all around his arms, his shoulders, chest and back. They were different lengths and sizes. The German’s hands slipped over them, memorizing them and trying to figure out how his Newton could be covered in so many scars.

Had he been too late? Had Newton been trafficked and that was why the brother had looked so distraught?

No, if Newton had been in the system then Gellert would have found him already (and ripped the wizard who’d hurt the muggle apart with his bare hands).

Had the older Scamander done this? Their parents? But why? How could anyone harm Newton? Even emotionally? Seeing the other cry had nearly made him turn the carriage around.

Deciding that he’d have to be patient a tad longer, Gellert pulled the sweater back over the unconscious male.

Hopefully by the time Newton awoke, they would be in Nurmengard. He’d find out who harmed Newton, punish them, and help Newton become accustomed to his new home.

They would be happy together- so very happy.

-

Later on, when Newt did wake up it was hours later. The zoologist was unusually warm, and it took a moment for him to recognize the feel of magic used upon him. Theseus’ magic always felt comforting- like drinking a warm cup of tea on a chilly London day. This felt different, this was like a rare summer day where the sun came through the clouds and warmed everything. The sun’s gaze making him want to lay out under the sun like one of his cats.

His poor cats- Lizzy and Sam. Not to mention his dogs, owl (technically it was Theseus but Newt cared for him), his raven and the ferret he’d saved the other day. The poor thing had been trying to smuggle its way into Thee’s home. He’d been so hungry Newt couldn’t help but find him a bit to eat.

The warmth was comforting but he wasn’t very comfortable. His legs were unusually spread- actually it felt like he was laying on something? Not a bed- no- it was too stiff but, oh.

Newt tried to move away but strong hands on his hips only let him go so far. Sitting up, Newt found himself straddling the man from before. 

Grindelwald- the man who took him from his home. The man who wanted to marry him- which still made very little sense. Weren’t muggles deemed to be lesser? To be nothing more than chattel? Why did this wizard who hated non-wizards enough to enslave them want to marry one?

Feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest, Newt tried not to panic. Or think about his brother or his creatures or that he was going to have to marry a complete stranger. Or that he may never see his family - his brother and creatures- again and marriage usually involved, oh god.-

Grindelwald’s hands were sturdy, though- keeping Newt where he wanted the younger man. His fingers going in steady circles on his hips- which made Newt realize his trousers were missing. That didn’t bode well.

Grindelwald sat up a bit, keeping Newt on him. The zoologist couldn’t help but think of a pleased lion- the kinds he read about in Africa. Proud kings of the Savannah who commanded those under him.

In this instance, the prey was pinned atop him.

“Liebling, you’re covered in scars.” Grindelwald’s left hand brushed over Newt’s uncovered shoulder- gently fingering over a thick ropey scar.

“Y-yes? I u-used to care for animals and sometimes they get frightened and I’d r-rather get hurt then hurt themselves or someone else.”

Grindelwald starred- before grinning and laughing. Pulling Newt downward to kiss the rose-pink lips he’d seen in so man visions.

It- it was Newt’s first kiss and the effect was immediate. He let Grindelwald guide him for a moment before remembering where they were and pushed the other off him with a gasp.

“Why did you do that?”

“Why not? I’ve been obsessed with you since the first time I saw you and” In a softer voice, he added, murmuring in Newt’s ear

“When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mischiefs_Hawk physically cannot look at Silverynight's art and not want to write about it...Even when its an idea he didn't even come up with....

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is literally gonna kill me- MH.


End file.
